Little Kittens: Kurtofsky Kindergarten Khronicle
by Sea-Pig-Out-Of-Water
Summary: Just some one-shots about Blaine, Kurt, and of course, David, while they were little youngins. Rated K because it's about Kids and Kurtofsky and Kindergarten. More info inside.
1. The Witch Lady: Part I

Little Kittens (Kurtofsky Kindergarten Khronicles)

by Sea Pig

_**Hey everyone! This is just a cute thing I'm going to be doing when I have writers block. So now, instead of posting insanely cheesy quick stories (Diggin' The Dancing Queen) after every new episode of Glee next season, or just not posting at all for months and months (7 Minutes In Heaven), I will be making little one-shots with Blaine, Kurt, and of course Dave when they were all in **__**preschool**__** (don't be fooled by the title, I was just really in to the "k" theme that I had going). So, hope you enjoy!**_

_**review + alert + favorite = LUV3**_

_**~ Sea Pig**_

* * *

><p><span>The Witch Lady: Part I.<span>

"Why hello there," A wrinkly old lady asked, sitting behind a big wooden table, "What might _your _name be, young man?" She looked like one of the witches from my picture books, with her little round glasses and her long navy dress. So I stayed behind Daddy's leg. She was just too scary to talk to!

"Papa..." I mumbled, "I no wanna talk to duh scawry lady." His hand reached down to me and he put it on top of my head, then looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Crumplebottom, but he's very shy," My Daddy told her. "Hopefully, preschool will help him make some friends." My Papa smiled, and so did the old witch lady, making me even _more _'friad of her. Her teeth were yellow and crooked and her lips were dry and icky. I used the back of Daddy's knee as a place to rest as I hid from her, hoping we would leave soon and I wouldn't have to come back _ever _again.

Just as we were about to go back out to our car, Daddy picked me up and turned me around while I stood in the doorway. "Say 'goodbye Mrs. Crumbplebottom!'," Papa said cheerily, picking up my hand to wave it at her. I flinched and ran to hide behind Daddy again, but missed and bonked my head right on the door instead. I fell down to the floor and started wailing, hoping Daddy would _stop _making me talk to the witch lady and_ fix. my. booboo! _

"Papa!" I cried, holding my head with my little hands, "Pa_paaaa!" _He reached down and picked me up off the floor, cradling me in his arms like a little baby.

"Come on now, David, lets go home," He whispered to me, "Don't worry. As soon as we get there, Papa's gonna make the booboo go all gone." I whimpered as he pressed my face into his chest and I grabbed at his shirt. As we went outside, I looked over Daddy's shoulder and saw the witch lady waving to us. I immediately hid. _I never wanna see her again!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how'd you like my little introduction there? Contest time! Which video game series is the name Mrs. Crumplebottom from? The winner gets a "get out of nap time free" card, courtesy of me, and their username here, as well as a link to their account (sorry anon reviewers). Part II. will be up soon. Just a little plot bunny to get you started. See ya!<strong>_

_**~ Sea Pig ^-^'... again (why the heck did I sign my name twice?)**_


	2. The Witch Lady: Part II

The Witch Lady: Part II.

"C'mon David, let's go now," Said Papa, standing by the door. I hopped down from my chair where I was eating my breakfast and then sat down in the hall to put on my shoes.

_Strings are sooo confusing, _I thought as I tried to get my laces to stop tying themselves around my fingers. "DADDDDD_Y_!" I shrieked in frustration. Papa came over to me and kneeled down, tying my shoes perfectly. "Tankou," I said, more quietly to him, before following him out to our car. "Where we goin'?" I asked.

"You'll see," He answered, smiling. I shrugged, then climbed into my car seat all by myself _(cuz' I'm a big boy_) and buckled in.

_Wherever Papa is takin' me can't be __**that **__bad..._

* * *

><p>When Papa parked the car, I was so scared that I would have rather gone through K-Mart's scary halloween house a million times before I went in <em>there <em>again. "Nw_o_ Papa!" I whimpered, "Nodt the scawy witch wady!"

"Mrs. Crumplebottom is _not _a witch, David. She's just old, like Grandma."

"She's nowt wike grwamwa!" I retorted, stomping my foot as Papa forcefully pulled my out of the car and put me on to the ground. "She uwsed hewr witch plowers to give me booboo on duh dor yestwerdawy! Rewembr?"

"David..." My daddy sighed, "I _promise _she's not gonna hurt you anymore. Alright? Now come on inside with me. I promise, you'll make new friends-"

"I no _wanna _be fweinds wit duh witch wady!"

Now, I could see Papa was really angry. He had smokes comin' out his ears he was so mad! "We're going inside _now, _David! And you're spending the day at daycare no. matter. _what. _Understand?"

I shrivleded up and nodded. "Yes, Papa." Then he took me inside the witch waydy's layer.

* * *

><p>Actuwally, it wasn't that bad when I got inside the wroom I was stayin' in for duh day. There was a soft rug on the floor, and alphabet puzzle skwares on the walls. On the ceilings were cutout streamers and mobiles. And around the wroom all over their were little tables and chairs, and a little sink, and little cubbies, and even a little slide, and shelves full of books and toys.<p>

"Why hello there, are you new to the class?" Asked a big, high voice from above me. I looked up and froze at the face I saw. He was soooooo handsome, just like superman from my comic books, or that batman toy that I got in my cereal box once. He was wearing a bright orange tank top and big blue cargo pants, and his hair was all spiky and had different colors in it. "My name is Jackson, and if you want to, you can call me Jack-Jack," He told me. "What's your name? And what do _you _want to be called?"

"Mwy name, its Dayvid. But yous can cawl me Dayvey," I answered proudly with a smile on my face. I really liked Jack-Jack. He was so cool, and handsome too, like a superhero. He reminded me of my favorite superhero, Wolverine, except with less beard and more niceness and fun inside of him. Not that Wolverine wasn't a good guy, but sometimes, he said mean things that I knew Jack-Jack wouldn't say.

"Alright, I'll call you Davey then," He laughed, ruffling my hair. My face got all hot real quickly when he did that. "I like that nickname, it's really cute, and so are you, sport." My face got even hotter and when I turned and looked in the mirror on the wall next to me, I saw that my cheeks were real red colored too, like I was embarrassed. And I _was, _'cuz Jack-Jack was like famous, like a superhero, and he was handsome and he called me cute and was touching my hair and everything! He even called me sport!

All of a sudden, I wiked the witch wady's wayer a whole bunch more.

* * *

><p>For a few minutes, I sat by myself in the corner, looking at the pictures in a little book about <span>Beauty and the Beast<span>, until Jack-Jack came over to me and started talking.

"Another boy has shown up, Davey," He said, smiling, "C'mon, come and meet him. I think you're _really _gonna like him." I grinned, then took Jack-Jack's hand and he lead me over to the door. And as soon as I laid my eyes on the boy Jack-Jack had mentioned, my face got so hot it nearly melted off!

This boy had soft brown hair brushed all perfect like, and he also had perfect porcewin skin like a doll. And his eyes were blue _and _green at the same time: two of my favorite colors. And his clothes were so fashion-y, and he was so small and thin, and his cheeks were so rosy and he had a cute point nose. I couldn't look away from him cuz' he was so... so... _fancy. _

And I hadn't even heard his _voice _yet.

"Hi," He said, "My name is Kurt. What's your name?" I froze like a statue. His voice was _perfect. _It was so high pitched and it sounded so pretty, like if flowers and butterflies and all the pretty things in the world could talk, they would sound like him. He was like an angel.

"I'm Davey," I said back, nervously. I had always looked out boys like this, but _never _had I met a boy like Kurt. "And, and... I," I stuttered a little bit cuz I was so embarrassed, "I wike your backpack." It was true. I _did _like his backpack, cuz it had duh Power Rangers on it, and those guys were cool.

"My favorite power ranger is the pink one," He told me.

"Mine's the red," I said back. He smiled at me. I smiled too.

And that's how I even forgot that the witch wady existed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We'll meet the rest of the class in chapter three, along with Blaine. Oh boy! Anyways, Daznaz won the last chapter's contest, so here they are: .netu/2743224/Daznaz. Here's this chapter's contest: why did I choose to give Kurt a power ranger's backpack? Winner gets the same prize as before. And trust me, it's a lot easier to figure out than you'd think. Anyhow, see ya next chapter! *so tired***_

_**favorite + review + alert = luv **_

_**~ Sea Pig ^-^**_


End file.
